The New Professor
by The O.C. Creator
Summary: When Dworgyn dies after discovering a new world, A lowly Stephen LionCrafter becomes the new Death Professor. But when a greater threat comes to the spiral that only he has the know-how to defeat, will he go mad, or stand his mental ground and defeat this threat?
1. Chapter 1: The New Professor

**Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope to not have a big wall of text. BYE! :D**

"Stephen. This is no ordinary task." Dworgyn said in is ordinary cheery, upbeat voice. "A new world has been found, and it contains the most important person in the Spiral. The Celestial, mythical creature, Xiinthar Malstaros." He squealed with excitement. "No. Just no." I said. "What?" Dworgyn whined. "2 things. First, I will not take someone seriously when they squeal. Second of all, please stop whining." "Anyway, this world is called Darkmoor. A strange and exciting place full of dangerous foes. Unfortunately, I must be going now, and you shall take over for a little while." I sighed and thought "You're telling me this WHY? I knew I was going to become Professor." but I said "Okay, bye Dworgyn." Dworgyn left without saying anything else. Sure, Stephen knew he was going to become professor, but, he didn't know how permanent the position would be.

(Five Days Later...) A cloud of smoke appeared, and for once, I saw Headmaster Ambrose out of his office. "Stephen, dire times are afoot. We must meet in the Storm Tower in Ravenwood, right away." And with another cloud of smoke, Headmaster Ambrose was gone. I sighed and headed to Storm Tower, but was stop by my friend Suri Stardust.

"Hey, what's up Suri?"

"Not much, but have you seen Dworgyn? I want to learn Vampire."

"I have, but I don't think I should tell you. Seems pretty top secret. But, I did take over for him for a little while, so I guess I could teach you later. For now, I have to go to the Storm Tower."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks!"

"No problem."

Okay, now off to the Storm Tower. I first went to the life school. I had enough training points to learn Satyr. But, Moolinda wasn't there. So I thought "Alright, how about some myth?" But when I got to the Myth School, Cyrus Drake wasn't there either. I checked all the schools and no one was there. So I just went to the Storm Tower, not knowing what surprises would I find. I entered the Storm Tower, and in front of me were all of the professors, and Headmaster Ambrose. "Stephen, as you may know, Dworgyn was to be back 3 days ago, but has not yet returned. We sent Halston Balestrom into Darkmoor to find that Dworgyn is... dead. And it is only right for us to properly initiate you as a Ravenwood Professor of Death."

"W-wow Sir... But I've good news. I found how to bring the Death School back to Ravenwood. But I'll need Moolinda and Cyrus. Their Spirit Magic will prove quite helpful in our quest." I said. "Well, that can wait until tomorrow. It's a weekend. And you're still a kid and have much to learn. Go mingle. But just remember, as a professor, lots of people count on you." Ambrose said in his normal, worried voice. "Got it, sir." I said, rushing out the door. "And to think, I thought he was just a want-to-be Conjurer. Now he's a professor." Cyrus Drake said with very little surprise, as always. "Indeed." All the professors and Ambrose said. "He's so young, and has so much to learn." Professor Balestrom said happily.

-**TO THE** **MINGLING**!-

Stephen was walking around Ravenwood, looking for Suri when he found Talon.

"Talon, have you seen Suri around lately? I have wonderful news for everyone."

"Yeah, last I saw she was heading to Olde Town. What's the good news?"

"Well, I'm the new Death professor! Also, I can bring the Death school and restore the Death school's reputation once and for all!"

"Wow... being a Necromancer, this is great!"

"Well, that's good. But I have to go."

"Okay, well bye Stephen."

"Bye Talon."

"Now to find Suri." I said to myself.

**Well, that's it. If you could guess, romance WILL be happening between Suri and Stephen. Maybe Talon even? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talon and Savannah (Part 1)

_As I said in the last chapter, romance between Stephen and Suri (And Talon) will start. StephenxSuri starts in chapter 5, and TalonxMYSTERY starts this chapter. This chapter is in Talon's POV. ENOUGH FREEBIES! ON WITH THE SHOW! Oh, and this chapter will be LONG!  
_-

"Sup, Stephen!" Talon yelled to Stephen. Stephen gave Talon his signature "excuse me" look. "Oops, I mean, Professor... um, what's your last name?" asked Talon. "_Cuinos_. It's Celestial." Stephen said with a Cyrus Drake-like glare. "What's wrong, Professor Cuinos?" Talon asked "I'm trying to find Suri, you talked to me 10 SECONDS AGO, AND YOU YELLED_** IN MY EAR!**_" Stephen yelled as loud as he possibly could. "Now, I will find Suri, tell HER the news and then I will try to bring the Death school back to Ravenwood." Stephen stormed off to Olde Town.

"Well, that was..." Talon started "Hey, Talon!" A friendly voice shouted. "Valek! My man!" Talon yelled back. "Bro, what's up, I haven't seen you since... since Dragonspyre." Valek said hesitantly. "Well, class doesn't start until 2:00. Wanna chill in the dorms?" "You know it!" Talon said excitedly. "To the dorms!" _Meanwhile, at the dorms!_

"Valek, who do you, ya know, like like?" Talon asked Valerian. Valek had a worried complexion. "Come on man, we've known each other since, ya know, _that_." He said, seriously, and sincerely. "Okay, I really got a crush on Suri." Valek said, trustingly. "Oh, dude, Professor Stephen's got his eyes on her." Talon said, teasingly. "Wait, _Professor _Stephen? You mean our classmate?" Valek asked, surprised. "Not our classmate anymore. Dworgyn... he died in a new, weird world." Talon said sadly. "Okay, well enough about me." said Valek, trying to change the subject. "Who do you like?" he asked. "I don't really like anyone." Talon said. Then Talon's eyes opened wide as he looked at his watch. "Oh no! Class is gonna start in 30 seconds!" Talon yelled!

Talon and Valek bolted into class, or, to the school, which was for some reason in Ravenwood when they ran into someone. "Hey, watch where you're-" Talon started. Talon's eyes AND mouth opened wide. "Talon? TALON!" Valek yelled in Talon's ear. "AH, FEAR!" Talon said suddenly. The girl then started to speak. "Uh, hello?" she held out her hand. "I'm Savannah Blade. Nice to meet you. Could you show me where it is?" Talon shook her hand. "Uh, I'm Talon. Talon Death. Follow me. But first, I must talk to Valek." Talon said fast and nervously at the same time. Talon grabbed Valerian's shoulder and walked back. "Ooh, I think someone's in lo-ove!" Valek teased. "Shut up, man! We gotta get to class!" Talon said annoyed. "Okay Savannah, let's go." Talon said.

_So, how was that? TalonxSavannah will be definite. Valek will have a date too. Chapter 7. BYE!_


	3. Chapter 3: Talon and Savannah (Part 2)

As Talon, Valek, and Savannah walked into class, Stephen glared at them. "Nice of you to join us, boys. Now take your seat." Stephen was acting more and more like Cyrus Drake. "And you, Savannah, as your first day, I would expect better than you." "Now, I'm sure in all of your orientations, Cyrus Drake has thought less of you." Stephen said loudly, and teacher-like. "But, I am not like that. You must gain my respect, as you must gain the respect of all professors, but I am not as strict."

"But for now, we will work on my lesson plans. I know some of you haven't had as much experience as Talon or Valek, so I will tell you the KEY to a PERFECT Death spell. I will show you by casting a Dark Fairy." Stephen said, then chanted. "Yriaf Krad!" while making the death symbol. A perfect Dark Fairy is the proper chant, and the proper Death sign." Stephen stated. "As our newest student, I would like Savannah to try."

Savannah walked up there with her wand and book, looking through the pages. She shouted out several gibberish words and made horrible signs. The whole class laughed at her. Talon was visually upset. "Hey, stop laughing! She's new!" He yelled at the other students. It was only then when he noticed what did. The attention was directed from Savannah to Talon. The kids start laughing at Talon, giving Savannah enough time to sit down at her seat without the kids paying attention.

"Silence!" Stephen demanded. "Class dismissed!" Talon was the first to leave the school. "Well, I'm heading to Olde Town." Talon said, tired out. "See ya, Valek!" Talon said happily. When Talon arrived at Olde Town, he found an open bench. He was about to fall asleep when Savannah appeared. "Oh, *yawn* hey Savannah." Talon said tiredly. "T-thanks for earlier, Talon." she managed to get out. "Eh, no problem. I didn't like failing on my first day either. Unfortunately, I've been here longer than Valek. I taught him when he was having trouble. You want some help too?" Talon fit in one big sentence. "Sure!" Savannah said with a huge smile. Talon got up. "Okay, let's go to my castle. Grab on." Talon said. Savannah grabbed on like a little girl clinging to her dad. Talon teleported, and Savannah came with him.

His castle was the Sultan's Palace. With a duel arena, a HUGE house, and a Genie in the Lamp. Talon handed Savannah a big pile of books. "Here, these will help you with your spells. It seems long, but I know a spell that can give you all the real information from these books." Talon said with a smile. "_Noittamrofni_ _Niam!" _he yelled making a Balance symbol. A bunch of spell symbols and scrambled words transferred into Savannah's head. After the spell, Talon opened the books. "Empty. Okay, the spell worked." he said. "So, that shows you the basics, but you need 100% accurate pronunciation and symbols to be able to even have a chance at casting the spell." Talon said, sitting down next to Savannah on the bench. "Oh. Ok." Savannah said. "Well, let's get started early then." she said with a grin. Then she ran to the duel arena. "Wait up!" Talon yelled out. "Talon, I created a new spell, combining every Death attack spell." Savannah said happily. Talon's eyes widened. "_Oh... my... God!" _he mumbled. _"Htaed fo Dog!" _she yelled while making the Death symbol. Savannah summoned the forbidden spell. The God of Death. "Ha! Beat that!" Savannah laughed. The God of Death grabbed Talon and stretched his soul like a Chinese Finger Trap. Then dropped him. Savannah did 2,500 damage. But thankfully, Talon is ice, and he has 5,368 health in total. "That all you got?" he said weakly._ "Retsnom s'Nov .Rd" _Talon yelled with all his strength while making the death symbol. He had an additional 40 damage from his gear and he critical'd, but it was not enough to defeat Savannah. He left her with only 12 health left. Over the turns, Savannah set up a combo, Talon not killing her because he wanted to see what happened. She used a treasure card Skeletal Dragon and left Talon with exactly 1,000 health left. But Talon's death resist saved him from dying in the next round. He used his wand spell and defeated Savannah.

They sat on the bench. "That was so _TIRING_!" Talon said, "I know!" Savannah said. "Talon?" Savannah said with nervous tracing in her voice. "Thanks for the help." she stuttered. "Eh, it's okay he said with an anime-style grin.

_So, how was that? Review!_


End file.
